


whistling and destructive

by crookedspoon



Series: [f100] The Will to Change [4]
Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: F/F, Kidnapping, Motherhood, POV Harley Quinn, Prompt Fic, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: A woman scorned may be an admirably aggressive adversary on most days, but she ain't got nothing on a woman whose child's been kidnapped."DCU: Dinah Lance/Harley Quinn - motherhood" @ femslash100.





	whistling and destructive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAliceLilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/gifts).



> For "DCU: Dinah Lance/Harley Quinn - motherhood" at femslash100's [drabbletag8](https://femslash100.livejournal.com/2018779.html?thread=6482907#t6482907) and "Abduction and kidnapping" at genprompt-bingo round 13.
> 
> Inspired by the events in the Injustice 2 comics.

Harley's not one to quibble (okay, that's a lie, she is), but the Bard didn't have it quite right when he wrote _Macbeth._ You see, a woman scorned may be an admirably aggressive adversary on most days, but she ain't got nothing on a woman whose child's been kidnapped by a genocidal master assassin with delusions of grandeur and more associates than you can take down in a day.

(She'd know, she's rightfully furious herself, and you wouldn't wanna get in _her_ way.)

Take 'em down they did in the end, because that's what you do as a mother: you punch every obstacle between you and your child into oblivion and don't care for the fallout as long as your young'un's safe. And if you go by the name of Black Canary, you look damn good doing it.

Man alive, but Harley will never tire of watching Dinah fight. The way she moves is simply surreal and Harley finds herself distracted by Dinah's flying kicks more than once. Which ain't the best use of your attention when you're trying to beat up the bad guys, but she has backup. And a boatload of luck. 

How else would you explain why Harley walks out of this kidnapping situation richer than before? Not financially, mind you, but with her daughter and her head intact and a lot of things money can't buy. 

Getting to see Dinah again, for example, alive and well, after all these years.

And that beats winning the lottery.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "An icon" by Margaret Atwood.
> 
> Tumblr post for reblogging convenience can be found [here](https://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/post/168922449874/dcu-dinah-lanceharley-quinn-motherhood-t). If there's any other pairings/kinks/prompts you'd like to see, let me know! I'm also @crookedteaspoon on tumblr and twitter.


End file.
